


"У" значит "Убийство"

by Akitai



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Источник вдохновения: "В МЕ2 в туалете клуба "Темная звезда" на Цитадели Джек расскажет о том, как ее изнасиловали в душевой тюрьмы Чистилище. После этого она выследила и убила всех напавших на нее".





	"У" значит "Убийство"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [M is for Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553899) by [FrankiValerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2017 для команды радфем.

Самая большая ошибка, которую вы можете сделать — связаться со мной. Никаких «меня одурачили, позор мне»; одурачь меня — и я тебя уничтожу.

Обычно люди выясняют это жестким путем. Как те заключенные из Чистилища — тебя никогда не удивляло, что они ждали неделю перед тем, как закинуть меня в криостаз?

Я была в душе через пару дней после оформления, и эти ублюдки на меня напали. Я боролась изо всех сил, вырубила двоих, но остальные были слишком сильными, и их было слишком много. Уроды взяли меня по очереди и оставили меня, разбитую и окровавленную, на полу, где меня нашли охранники.

В тюрьмах не трясутся над заключенными. В местах вроде Чистилища, где заключенных продают, о повреждениях не беспокоятся, если они не летальные, — Курил получил бы больше кредитов за меня живую. Охранники подобрали меня и зашвырнули назад в мою камеру, а вслед кинули и мой комбинезон. Я не сказала им об ублюдках, которые это сделали: даже если и был шанс, что они меня выслушают, я хотела отомстить сама.

Через пару дней я снова могла стоять и двигаться. В моем списке было четверо парней: 1465, 1327, 2764 и 0994. 0994 был их лидером, и он же был самым крупным. Он был первым.

В этом месте мы проводили полчаса дважды в день, разминая ноги. Охранники наблюдали, но мы могли более–менее свободно бродить по большому залу. Я увидела 0994 в другом конце зала — а он меня не видел. Он был со своими шестерками, но отошел от них, чтобы отлить. Они подождали его пару секунд, а потом решили затеять драку с новым заключенным, так что у меня появился шанс.

0994 был не один, но мне было все равно. Двое рядом с ним так его боялись, что не могли толком помочиться; оба были напряжены и дрожали. Я бросилась на него, повалив на плиточную стену, и заставила встать на колени, чтобы он стал одного со мной роста. Я уперла свои пальцы в его глазницы и не переставала давить, хватать и сжимать, пока его глаза не взорвались в моих руках. Затем я оставила его, вытерла руки об его комбинезон и вместе с двумя другими заключенными убежала до того, как охранники до него добрались. В конце концов, он прекратил кричать.

Следующим был 1327. Он был тощим как пиздец, даже худее меня, и был похож на ласку. Я знала, что у него была заточка, потому что он приставил ее к моей шее в душе, и порезал ею мою руку, когда я сопротивлялась. Пока все отвлеклись на крики, было легко подкрасться к нему сзади, обернуть руки вокруг его горла, оттащить в угол и там свернуть ему шею. Я нашла заточку в его ботинке. С ее помощью было легко убить 1465 и 2769. Я перерезала им глотки и оставила заточку воткнутой в глаз 2769.

Охранники схватили меня, и я позволила им меня утащить. У меня было это теплое чувство, которое всегда появляется у меня после убийства, и отрезает меня ото всех других ощущений. Вскоре после этого Курил решил поместить меня в криостаз.

Это стоило того — разделаться с этими уебанами. Их номера теперь на моей спине, вместе с воспоминаниями о моих предыдущих жертвах; все мои самые лучшие убийства.


End file.
